Desalination technology involves producing fresh water from non-potable water sources. With current desalination technology, significant amounts of energy are required to power or drive plants in order to achieve a reasonable yield rates. This energy is typically sourced from available fossil fuels and/or electrical sources, each of which are costly and contribute to carbon emissions. The efficiency of current processes in terms of fresh water yield as it relates to the cost of such energy used in the processes is considerably low.
It will be clearly understood that, although prior art publication(s) and/or uses may be referred to herein, any such references do not constitute an admission that they form a part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or in any other country.